I Need To Eat Dinner
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Norway really needs to eat dinner. Unfortunately for him, Denmark really needs to tell him something. My first DenNor and it's super fluffy!


I Need To Eat Dinner

**A/N: I got the idea for this one when I was talking to my friend Cera-chan and I was listing a series of stories I wrote. My mom called me for dinner and I said "I need to eat diiner." She then asked me what that story was about and I said "No I actually need to eat dinner." She understood and I left to eat. Later on I told her I was going to write a fic with the title "I need to eat dinner" and she said it should be DenNor and I was like "Yes!" So here it is! Have fun with that!**

The day was starting to some to a close, the sun starting to set. The sky was glowing pink, which radiated into orange. People had come outside to see the beautiful sight of nature, taking pictures or merely admiring it. Many people, however, were in their homes, preparing and eating their dinners. Some of these people included our favorite Nordics.

Sweden and Finland were preparing dinner while Iceland and his friend Hong Kong, who Iceland invited over, were sitting on the couch and watching television. Norway was outside admiring the sunset, while Denmark pestered him.

"Hey Lukas?" Denmark yelled across the yard at the Norwegian. "What are you doing outside in the cold when it's warm in the house?"

The Norwegian merely rolled his eyes. "I am watching the sunset Denmark."

Denmark walked up behind Norway and said, "I don't know what you see in it! I mean, you can see the same thing on television in your warm house while you are looking at it outside where it's cold!"

"If it's so cold," Norway pointed out. "Why are you outside?"

"Trying to get you to come inside!" Denmark said, "It's too cold for you to be outside!"

Norway squinted his eyes. "It's not that cold Denmark. I'll be fine."

"Can you stop calling me Denmark?" Denmark asked.

"Why?" Norway turned to look at the other country. "You are Denmark."

"Yeah, but it's really formal." Denmark lowered his voice to more of a human level. "Please call me Matthias."

It may have not of shown, but Norway was genuienly surprised. He didn't want Denmark to know that, though. "Okay, fine."

Denmark smiled and went back to his normal volume. "Thank you, Lukas!"

Norway just turned away and began to look at the sunset again. Denmark stood there and watched it with him, his eyes darting from the sunset to Norway and back at the sunset.

"Norway! Denmark!" The two nations outside could here Finland call them from inside. "Dinner's ready!"

Norway turned around and began to walk to the door, when Denmark's hand stopped him. Norway looked at Denmark, one eyerbow raised as a sign of confusion.

"I have to tell you something," Denmark said, looking slightly nervous.

Norway continued to give Denmark the same look before finally saying, "Fine... But make it quick... I need to eat dinner."

Denmark nodded and began to talk, stttering a little. "Well... I... I-I... Like you..."

Norway nodded slowly. "We are friends." Norway went to walk into the house but Denmark stopped him again. "Den-... Matthias... I need to eat dinner."

"Yeah, but... That wasn't what I meant...!" Denmark's face became slightly red. "What I meant was...!

Norway narrowed his eyes. "I n-" Norway was cut off by Denmark pulling him into a hug. "I know Luke. You need to eat dinner..." Denmark pulled back enough to look Norway in the eyes. "So I'll make this quick." Norway was about to ask what Denmark was talking about, when Denmark crashed their lips together. Norway's eyes widened and Denmark pulled away before he could react. "Jeg elsker dig, Lukas!"

Norway's eyes got even wider at the words. Plus, considering he was so loud, everyone inside had heard as well. Not that they were surprised.

Norway looked at Denmark and then away, a light red dusting his cheeks. He looked annoyed for a second before sighing. He got on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Denmark's neck and gave the Denmark the quickest kiss, before pulling back. He muttered. "Jeg elsker deg, også."

Denmark smiled and pulled Norway into another hug. Norway returned the hug, the smallest smile gracing his lips. Norway pulled back and asked, "Can we eat now?"

Denmark couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, we can eat dinner."

Denmark and Norway seperated and Denmark took Norway's hand, the two of them walking inside to eat.

End

**A/N: So there you go! My first DenNor! Did you like it? Hate it? Reviews and conctructive criticism are good and much appreciated~! Just no flames. I am armed. *has bat at side at all times***

**Norway: I really need to eat dinner...**

**Me and Cera: You need to read DenNor?!**


End file.
